scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School
Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School is a 1988 TV-movie produced for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. Based upon the popular 1979 Hanna-Barbera series Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Scrappy-Doo become gym teachers at a school for daughters of famous monsters. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy Doo are on their way to a Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, where they have been hired as gym teachers. Once there, however, they find that it is actually a school for girl ghouls. The pupils include Sibella, the strong, feminine daughter of Count Dracula; Elsa Frankenteen, the science geek daughter of Frankenteen Senior (e.g. Frankenstein); Winnie, the daughter of a werewolf, the athletic, boyish one; Phantasma (usually called Phanty for short) the hilarious, ditzy pianist, daughter of the Phantom of the Opera; and Tanis, the sweet, youngest ghoul, the daughter of a male Mummy; other residents of the school are Miss Grimwood, the headmistress, and her pet dragon Matches (who dislikes Scooby at first, but later becomes friends, and has a strong liking for Scrappy). She has a Hand in a white glove, a purple octopus butler, Legs (a giant spider) and two-headed sharks in the moat around the school. Gym class soon starts, with the intent to train the girls for their upcoming volleyball match against the boys of the neighboring Calloway Military School (who have always beaten them). As an additional plot twist, Revolta, the self-styled Witch of the Web, plans to kidnap the girls and make them her slaves in order to control their parents, who had previously warned Shaggy and Scooby not to let any harm come to their girls. Despite being well-liked by all their students, Shaggy and Scooby run away when monsters such as the Creature from the Black Lagoon and Godzilla enroll their daughters at the school the following year, as the trio leaves, the girls wave goodbye. Cast and characters Villains * Revolta Locations * Calloway Military School * Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls * Castle Revolta Notes/trivia * Shaggy is still wearing his red shirt and blue jeans from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. * Also, on the front of the movie package, Shaggy is wearing a green shirt (and probably red pants), but in the movie he is wearing a red shirt with blue pants. * Scooby sees the movie credits in the beginning. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Sibella was eating a crabapple she was wearing a headband, but before and after the run she wasn't wearing a headband. * When Sibella is swimming in the moat, her eyes turn fully green except her black pupil. * Winnie's dress continuously﻿ receives and loses sleeves. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Tanis should not have been dragged into the air and onto a tree branch on her second serve during the volleyball game because in one shot, when her wrappings were stuck to the ball and moving up when one of the cadets was trying to hit it, the wrappings were cut off from the screen, leaving only a small piece of it going into the air, but in the next shot, her wrappings look like they are still attached to her and the ball and moving along with the ball towards the tree. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School DVD. Quotes Gallery DVD cover of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|DVD External links * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School at the Internet Movie Database * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School at Wikipedia }} Category:Television films